


Spiderweb

by NotJess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flarp, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJess/pseuds/NotJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmless FLARP-ing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderweb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostBeyondReason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeyondReason/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this~
> 
> I just really like the idea of the scourge sisters getting it on and Vriska being so aggresive about it.


End file.
